Quest for the Lost Camera
by crysdragon
Summary: Godzilla, Mothra, Anguirus, and Rodan have to find a lost camera in order to film yet another movie. Unfortunately, there has to be that one monster who gets in their way. Big battles, insult fests, insane storms...all this over a video camera.
1. Chapter 1- The Journey Begins!

Quest for the Lost Camera

 **A/N: Hey guys!**

 **Aqua: We got into the Godzilla fandom not too long ago, so we decided to write a fanfiction about it!**

 **Solar: In this story, Godzilla, Mothra, Anguirus, and Rodan have to recover a lost camera they were using to film a movie!**

 **Summer: But then, in the middle of their journey, another monster tries to stop their quest...when he doesn't even know what it's about.**

 **Winter: It has** **comedy! Action! Suspense! All that good stuff!**

 **That's enough, Winter.**

 **Winter: *Nods***

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

 **All: Enjoy! :3**

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins!

 _One peaceful night..._

Everyone was sleeping.

Just sleeping.

They didn't ask to be bothered, but...

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

Godzilla groaned, tiredly walking to the door as the loud knocking continued.

He opened the door to none other than King Ghidorah.

Godzilla facepalmed. "How many Heat Beams do I have to fire to get rid of you already?!"

King Ghidorah rolled his eyes. "Well, that's no way to greet your guests, now is it?"

"It's a way to greet my _enemies_. Now, you came to me for reason, so what do you want?"

"Thing is, they want to make another movie."

" _Another one?!_ " The high-pitched voice of Mothra screeched. "Didn't that Final Wars movie come out just a month ago?!"

King Ghidorah sighed. "Yeah, and now the fans want a sequel."

"Sequel?" Rodan's eyes flew open. "B-But that's just...just..."

"I may not understand what the heck he's trying to say," Mothra gestured to the shocked Kaiju. "But Rodan has a point. It just doesn't feel right. Our movies barely get legit sequels, unless you count Godzilla's first movie and the _Rebirth of Mothra_ trilogy."

"Plus, I never heard of the fans being the absolute cause," Rodan narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "It's mostly because it got popular, and the creators will get more money." He grumbled something about money-hungry cheapskates before closing his eyes.

"Well, they decided on a sequel, and they want to see us tonight to discuss it."

Godzilla shrugged. "No use arguing, I guess. Come on, guys."

"Ohhh no!" Mothra glared at him. "I'm not waiting to appear for almost 2 hours, then only be around for a short time to fight a hydra wannabe—"

"Hey!"

"—And _then_ fly at him on fire and die! No way hosay!" She turned around in her bed.

"That's what happened in the first movie," Rodan got up and stretched. "Maybe you'll have more screen time in this one."

"Uh-huh, and King Ghidorah will admit he's a Hydra."

"I'M NOT A HYDRA!"

"See?"

Rodan, fed up, dragged the moth out of bed.

"Hey! Let me go, you son of a..." She continued to shout as the two went out the door.

"Let me guess," Anguirus grumbled, eyes half-open. "Another movie."

King Ghidorah blinked. "How'd you know?"

"Just a lucky guess."

"Well, come on. I don't want it to be like Rodan and Mothra."

"I can guess what that was like." Anguirus shivered as he walked out, Godzilla and King Ghidorah following.

Time Skip to the Day of the Filming

" _ **WHAT?!"**_

Everyone winced at Mothra's shout.

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU LOST THE CAMERA'?!"_ Mothra screamed. _"WE HAD TO GO THROUGH THOUSANDS AND THOUSANDS OF PRATICE RUNS, DOING THE SCRIPT OVER AND OVER UNTIL WE COULD NEVER FORGET IT, ONLY TO HAVE THE CAMERA MISSING?! I DEMAND TO SEE YOUR MANAGER!"_

The man gave an unamused look. "I _am_ the manager."

"Oh...I demand to see you!"

The manager sighed, pinching his nose. "Look, I don't have the camera. It's lost somewhere in Antarctica and we can't afford to go there until people start buying the tickets for this movie."

"Antarctica? We can get there in no time!" Rodan smirked. "We just gotta get through the crazy whirlpools and snowstorms and boom, we got the camera."

"Well, actually—"

"No time to waste!" Rodan flew off. "Let's go!"

Godzilla sighed, before following the bird creature with the others.

The manger looked uneasy.

"You okay, boss?" A janitor asked.

"Well..." The manager gulped. "I'm just wondering how they'll get past those stormy seas..."

Meanwhile...

"Just like I said, this is easy!" Rodan stated, zooming over the waves. "We'll get there faster than that red guy!"

Mothra groaned. "Would you PLEASE stop referencing that story?! It's bad enough I couldn't sleep for weeks because of it!"

Rodan rolled his eyes. "Well, sorry for liking it."

Godzilla narrowed his eyes. "Guys, I think I see some grey clouds."

"Same here," Anguirus agreed. "Looks like we're heading towards a storm."

"Pfft, that's easy!" Rodan flew faster. "Come at me, storm!"

"No, Rodan—" Mothra tried to stop him, but too late.

"No worries," Rodan shrugged. "It's not like the storm's worse than anything Godzilla's ever done."

A Few Minutes Later

"THIS IS WORSE THAN ANYTHING GODZILLA'S EVER DONE!"

The storm was horrible. The winds were harsh enough to blow even Rodan back, and there was lightning everywhere. After a few moments, the rain soaked Rodan and Mothra's wings, forcing them to go down.

Well, not before a lightning bolt struck Mothra.

The moth shrieked and began to fall, only to be caught by Rodan.

"MOTHRA!" Rodan began shaking her. "SPEAK TO ME!"

"Stop...shaking...me...jerk..." Mothra croaked.

Rodan sighed and did so. "Well, she's alive."

"Where are we supposed to go?!" Anguirus threw his hands in the air. "No monster can live with a bolt to the back, and Antarctica's still far."

"Infant Island isn't..." Mothra spoke up.

"Infant Island?" Rodan tilted his head. "Did that bolt hit your head too, or did I miss something?"

"That's my home..."

"...Oh...Well, if your president—"

"It doesn't have a president."

"Whatever! If whoever's leading the Island can do something, than that's good enough for us! Which direction?"

"Just keep going left."

The monsters nodded, and they were off.

 **A/N: And so, we're off to Infant Island.**

 **Aqua: This is gonna go smoothly... -_-**

 **Solar: By the way, pop quiz!**

 **Summer: NO.**

 **Solar: Fine. How about just a question: What was Rodan referencing when he said "that red thing"?**

 **Winter: Those who get it right get a digital cookie! :D**

 **Welp, please review!**

 **Solar: And no flaming! *Tail catches on fire* WHY?!**

 **All: See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2- A Camera!

Chapter 2- A Camera?!

 **A/N: And we're back!**

 **Aqua: So, in this chapter, the monsters have found Infant Island...and a new enemy appears.**

 **Solar: *Running around with a flaming tail * AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

 **The heck? :/**

 **Summer: Er...we were reading a previous Author Note out loud...and then Dad said "and no flaming"...*Points to Solar* And that happened.**

 **(Sigh) to**

 **Winter: REPLY TIME! In reply to Jay: Thanks! :3**

 **In reply to Anonymous: Thank you! :D**

 **Solar: In reply to GojiFan54: Yay! And for those who didn't, the whole "faster than that red guy" thing was from a story called NES Godzilla. Look it up, it's absolutely amazing.**

 **Winter: But be warned, it's spooky.**

 **Aqua: Anyway...**

 **All: Enjoy! :D**

"Well, this place looks..." Rodan struggled to find a word for Infant Island, which they had just found. "Interesting."

Anguirus rolled his eyes. "Admit it, you think it's plain."

"Well, it's nothing like any other place I've seen..." Rodan poked a rock. "The color is different, for starters..."

" _WHO'S THERE?!_ "

"AH!" Rodan fell back, being caught by Godzilla.

A girl slowly emerged from the shadows, a small rock in hand. Rodan's jaw dropped.

"Wait a minute..." The girl's eyes widened. "Mothra?! Godzilla?! Rodan?! Anguirus?!"

"Pinch me, I'm dreaming," Rodan whispered, grinning. "She knows me..."

"Oh my gosh!" The girl ran over to the four. "You won't believe how long we've been waiting to—"

"Hold on," Anguirus narrowed his eyes. "Waiting? What do you mean by that?"

"I've told Lora about you guys a couple times as a larva," Mothra nervously chuckled. "And by a couple, I mean a lot."

Lora's expression turned from ecstatic to concerned when she saw Rodan, eyes shaped like hearts and grinning like an idiot. "Is he okay?"

"Oh gosh," Mothra groaned. "He always gets like this around a girl."

"What do you—Oh..." Lora slowly backed away. "I...uh...I see...uh..."

"See what you did, Rodan?!" Mothra punched the Kaiju in the face, making him fall once again. Unfortunately, Mothra had turned around to punch Rodan, revealing the black mark on her back.

Lora gasped. "OH MY...MOTHRA, WHAT HAPPENED?!"

" _WHY IS EVERYONE SCREAMING?!_ " Another girl ran out of the cave.

"Not everyone's screaming!" Anguirus glared at the girl. "I'm not screaming!"

"What's going on here?! I was reading Twilight—I mean, I was thinking..." The other girl rubbed her arm nervously.

"You read _Twilight_?!" Godzilla started laughing.

"I-I DO NOT!" The other girl crossed her arms. "There are no books here!"

"I'm so sure," Rodan smirked.

"I..."

"MOLL!" Lora started shaking her sister. "MOTHRA! MARK! BLACK! HELP US!"

"Okay, first off..." Moll pulled herself out of Lora's grasp. "Don't do that. And second off...'Mothra Mark Black'? What on earth does that mean? Mothra marked Battra? Mothra Leo changed his name to Mark and is now black? I'm really confused..."

Mothra groaned. "People say random words relevant to the situation when they're panicked, Moll. She never meant that..." She shuddered. "And I hope to everything she'll never mean the latter..." She shook her head. "Anyway, we were flying to Antarctica and..."

"Hold up!" Moll put her hands on her hips. "You were _all_ flying? All four of you?" She eyed Godzilla and Anguirus. "Did you two magically grow wings, or am I overthinking?"

"You're overthinking," Mothra sighed. "Of course Godzilla and Anguirus were swimming. The day they grow wings is the day the sun explodes."

"THE SUN'S GONNA EXPLODE?!" Lora screamed.

"In about a gazillion years, yes."

Lora fainted.

Moll sighed. "Anyway, you were going to Antarctica because..."

"We had to find a lost camera."

"A camera?! Why would you need a camera?!"

"There's going to be another movie, and..."

"Another movie?" Moll narrowed her eyes. "And let me guess, the Shob...uh...The Sho...er...The other fairy girls are gonna be in it again?"

"Yeah."

Moll sighed. "I can't wait until the day we appear again..."

"Neither can I," Lora, who was now awake and sitting on a cloud agreed.

"WHOA!" Moll jumped back. "HOLD THE PHONE, HOW DID YOU GET THERE?!"

"I'm magic," Lora said simply.

Moll sighed. Again. "Anyway...come on in, guys."

Inside the...mountain home thingy...

"This place looks...just..." Rodan's eye twitched. "What is this?!"

Moll looked offended. "We didn't make this place, don't critique _us_."

Lora nodded, still on the cloud. "Mothra Libra made it. If you have any questions, please talk to our lawyer."

"We don't have a lawyer."

"Yeah we do! It's this cloud!" Lora grinned and patted the fluffy surface.

"LORA, IT'S A CLOUD!" Moll pounced at the cloud and it poofed away.

"MOLL WHY?!"

 **(We are now experiencing some technical difficulties. Please stand by.)**

"So how'd you get that mark again?" Lora asked.

"Well, on our way, we flew right into a storm, and a lightning bolt hit me in the back," Mothra nervously chuckled.

Moll looked at the mark. "Yeah, that should be treated. Plus, you four should stay here for the night. I could see that storm from here and I don't think it'll stop until morning."

"Whoa, stay the night?!" Godzilla held up a hand. "We can't leave the directors waiting that long! We got a movie to film and..."

"What's more important: the movie, or your lives?" Moll gave him a look.

"I...alright..."

That Night, at about 1:00 AM or so

Mothra was looking across the ocean. It was peaceful.

Too peaceful.

"Hey, narrator!" Mothra shouted at the sky. "If you're not busy, perhaps you could give us an enemy?"

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning right beside her.

Mothra sighed. "Man, I need to stop saying those things..."

She flew into the home thing. "GUYS! SOMEONE'S ATTACKING!"

"Tell him to wait until morning," Anguirus grumbled. "We're all tired..."

"Sleep is for the weak!" Battra flew in the room.

"BATTRA?!" Anguirus' eyes flew open. "OKAY, MAYBE I SHOULDN'T SLEEP!"

"Ya think?"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Oh my Libra, we're not going to die," Rodan glared at Anguirus. "This guy can be defeated pretty easily."

"Yeah, sure I can," Battra smirked. "Go ahead, try and defeat me."

Since the battle scene is very long, I'll just give a summary.

Rodan insults him a lot, Battra fires a lot of beams, and Godzilla used his Heat Beam once.

That is all.

Godzilla then fired another Heat Beam, which caused an explosion that sent all the monsters flying out of the mountain.

"I HATE SPECIAL EFFECTS...!" Rodan screamed as they flew across the ocean.

Meanwhile, Moll stared at the scene blankly. She then turned to Lora.

"All this over a video camera..."

* * *

So after that, everyone was back on Monster Island.

"Well...Uh..." Mothra nervously giggled. "At least no one's injured!"

Rodan looked at his broken wing in horror. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"Never mind."

"Infant Island was far from Antarctica anyway," Godzilla sighed. "We'll get there in no time, I'm sure."

"Hey, genius," Mothra glared at him. "If I'm not mistaken, it's still rather early in the morning."

"And I've got to do my cool disappearing act!" Battra then teleported away.

" _And_ I have a broken wing!" Rodan shouted. "Can't the author give us break?!"

"Eh, he or she will," Anguirus shrugged, laying down. "For now, I'm going to sleep."

"But we should-" Godzilla began, before Anguirus quickly fell asleep. "Dang it."

Rodan sat beside the sleeping Kaiju. "No worries, I'll watch for Battra."

"But your wing's bro-"

"Broken, I know," Rodan nodded. "But I can still use my beams and all that. I'll send that guy back to the Hydra faster than you can say 'Iguana Get You Su-'"

Before Rodan knew it, he was the only one awake.

"Well, that's lovely..." Rodan sighed, looking at the storm, which had gotten close to the island. "To be honest, I'm glad we're not flying or swimming through that again...That storm kind of brought back...frightening memories."

 _Harsh winds._

"Ones from long ago..."

 _Rain hitting him so hard it hurt._

"I was just a kid...You'd think I'd forget it..."

 _Deadly thunder and lightning._

"But you can't forget something that nearly killed you," Rodan looked down. "Especially when it happens right after...Right after..." He swallowed a lump in his throat, laying beside Anguirus. "I want to forget it...but then I'd forget you." He looked up at the sky. "I'd never do that to you guys...I'm sorry I couldn't save you..."

"Rodan?" A tired voice made him jump. "Oh, uh, sorry for scaring you..."

"N-No...It's...fine."

"You alright?" Anguirus stared at Rodan, a concerned look on his face. "You sound all choked up."

"Nah, just...the storm brought back memories...rather terrifying memories..."

"Oh...Um...Did you...want to talk about it?"

"N-No, I'm okay."

"Yeah, you're fit as a fiddle," Anguirus nodded. "Your eyes totally don't look watery."

"Wait, they do?!" Rodan rubbed his eyes. "Th-That's...nothing...at...a-all...!"

"Rodan, what happened?"

"Nothing, I said...!"

"Do you _want_ to wake up everyone?"

"O-Oh..." Rodan looked at Mothra and Godzilla, who were thankfully still sleeping. "Right..."

Anguirus sighed. "Let's just...head somewhere else."

"Hey, I didn't say I was-"

" _Rodan._ "

Rodan rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you what's up...after we leave this spot."

To Be Continued...

 **A/N: Yeah, that last bit had feels...and spoilers.**

 **Person In Audience: What "spoilers"?!**

 **For another story, Terror Of The Skies. The stuff about the storm happened in it.**

 **Aqua: Anyway, all aboard the Feels Tr-**

 **Solar: Aqua, NO.**

 **Aqua: Aqua, yes. ;3**

 **Summer: Because next chapter will have a bit of feels...but luckily there'll still be humor.**

 **Winter: What a mix. -_-**

 **Summer: It's actually kind of like Mom and Dad.**

 **Winter: Yeah, sort of.**

 **Aqua: Anyway, please review!**

 **Solar: And no flaming! *Tail catches on fire* WHY DO I CONTINUE TO DO THIS?!**

 **All: See ya!**


End file.
